


Baby Don't Cry

by SaraHorlyk



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Denmark - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHorlyk/pseuds/SaraHorlyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She couldn’t understand why it had to be this hard, he just did his work and she knew he love his job.<br/>More tears rolled down her cheek, but she didn’t really care, she couldn’t help but being sad. She love Jonathan with all of her heart, but she wasn’t sure if she could continue being in a relationship with him. She missed him too much, but she also misses her family in Denmark."</p><p>“Annie I would never in my life cheat on you. But I understand you; I would feel the same way. But you have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you… I love you Annie Line Frederiksen” Jonathan said and kissed her passionately.<br/>Annie knew that if he used her real – and whole – name, he was serious.<br/>She couldn’t help but smile softly because of the way he said her last name, and then she looked him in the eyes, for first time on her own.<br/>“I love you too Jonathan Lewis Seward” she said quietly and kissed him. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> OBS: The story will take place in 2011 and Jimmy will be alive!  
> \- If you don't like that, then don't read it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do obviously not own any famous people who will enter in this story,  
> but I do however own all the original people and the plot!

The seventeen years old Annie is in a happily relationship with the ten year elder Jonathan Seward, also known as Johnny Christ, who is the bass player in a famous band called Avenged Sevenfold. A lot of people will say that there’s way too much age different between Annie and Jonathan, but they don’t think that way. They love each other till death.  
Jonathan just turned twenty-seven a week ago, and Annie will turn eighteen years in two weeks but she isn’t happy about it, because when she’s turning eighteen and is going to have a huge birthday party, Jonathan will be on tour with his band and won’t be able to celebrating her birthday. 

Annie sighed as she stood in the kitchen in her and her boyfriend’s brand new house and cooking some breakfast for him. She couldn't handle the thought of Jonathan leaving her about one week, to go on tour in 3 months. Just one week before her birthday and the big birthday party. She won’t be alone, Gena, Michelle, Val and Leana will be with her, and of course her parents and the rest of her family to, but it’s not the same. 

She sighed again and closed her eyes while placing her palms on the counter. She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn’t stop them. She’d felt like hell the last couple of days. She doesn’t like that Jonathan is leaving, she never liked that. She really wanted to trust him hundred percent, but she just couldn’t, even though she knew that he never would cheat on her.

She couldn’t understand why it had to be this hard, he just did his work and she knew he love his job.  
More tears rolled down her cheek, but she didn’t really care, she couldn’t help but being sad. She love Jonathan with all of her heart, but she wasn’t sure if she could continue being in a relationship with him. She missed him too much, but she also misses her family in Denmark. Truth is that Annie actually is from Denmark, but she moved to Huntington Beach with her mom and her mom’s boyfriend when she was fourteen years old.

Annie was in her own little world, she didn’t notice that Jonathan had entered the kitchen. 

“Morning baby doll” Jonathan said happy and wrapped his arms around Annie from her side, and kissed her cheek. 

“Morning” Annie mumbled in a really low voice, she doubt that Jonathan even heard her. But he did. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Jonathan asked concerned and spun her around so she could face him. He saw tears rolling down her cheek, and he immediately but softly removed them with his thumb. 

“Nothing’s wrong” Annie sniffled and forced a weak smile. She didn’t like looking him in the eyes when she was sad, so she looked down at the floor. She didn’t like being sad around him, he didn’t deserve it.  
“Baby I know you’re lying, please tell me what’s wrong, is it me? Did I do something?” he asked concerned. He gently brushed his hands over her cheeks. 

“It’s not you… it’s just… I don’t th-…” she stopped and brushed her tears away and sniffled. “I-I don’t think I can do this anymore Johnny” she now broke down; she couldn’t believe she just said that to him. She felt like shit, telling him that just a week before he’s leaving. 

“What are you saying? Why can’t you do this anymore?” Jonathan asked with a hint of sadness and shock, but Annie didn’t answer him, she didn’t know what to say.  
“Johnny, look at me? I’m only seventeen, what would you even be with me for? I can’t handle being all alone when you’re on tour. I’m crying every time you’re leaving, and I can see I hurt you when I’m crying. I can’t handle go from having the perfect love with my side, struggled into the love of my life at night when I’m going to sleep and then go to have no one to be with, in months.” Annie cried.

She sunk down on the floor before Jonathan could tighten his grip.  
There was a long silence. Annie kept crying and Jonathan wanted to relax her but he was too confused about what she just told him.  
“Baby please listen to me now. How can you even ask me a question like that? I’m actually really disappointed, you sound like I’m using you? I’m with you because I love you, believe it or not, but I do! And about me being on tour, I will tell the guys to have a break from tour and then we’ll – the two of us – be together, an-“ Jonathan said, but Annie interrupted him.  
“Johnny, no! I won’t be the reason that you guys have to cancel the tour; I’ll feel so bad if I’m the reason that a lot of fans will be disappointed and sad because their favorite band canceled their tour! – and no I’m not saying that you’re using me, not at all, I will never even think of stuff like that” Annie said, still crying. She buried her face in her hands. 

There was a long silence, Annie couldn’t decide if it was an awkward silence or not, it was a mixed silence.  
“Ann, please don’t leave me, lets act like those words didn’t come out of you mouth, let us pretend that you didn’t even think about it” Jonathan said and sat down beside Annie. She looked up at him and saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes. She could tell what she just said hurt him, and it hurt him a lot.  
There was another silence; Annie didn’t know what to say to him.  
She didn’t want to hurt him more than she just did.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry Johnny… Please don’t be mad at m-me, I don’t know what went through me, I-” Annie cried but Jonathan interrupted her, just as she did to him. 

“Shh babe it’s okay, stop apologizing, I’m not mad at you, not at all… I could never be!” Jonathan said softly and kissed Annie’s cheek. She threw her arms around Jonathan’s stomachs and buried her face into his chest. He gently pulled her up in bride-style and placed her on the counter so he could look her in her eyes, even though he knew she didn’t like it. 

She looked down at Jonathan’s hands which were placed on her thighs. 

“Ann baby… Please, look at me babe” he said soft with a hint of sadness in his voice, and softly rubbed her thighs. 

Annie slowly looked up at Jonathan with red puffy eyes. “I’m sorry Johnny” she said and quickly looked down again. 

Jonathan sighed. What should he do? He was out of ideas. He would do anything to cheer her up, but how?  
“Ann, stop apologizing its okay as I told you, I’m not mad at you at all, but I know something more is wrong, what is it baby, please tell me” Jonathan sighed and held Annie into a tight embrace to his chest.  
“No. Its okay, I don’t want to make everything worse” Annie sighed and struggled into Jonathan’s chest. Jonathan just gave her a squeeze to tell her to go on. 

She sighed again before speaking, “I’m just worried when you guys are on tour… “She said as a tear escape from her eyes.

“About what?” Jonathan asked concerned. 

“About you… and everyone else, but I’m worried about that you maybe are going to find another girl who probably deserves you more than I do” she sighed and the tears began to fall again. 

“You know. How would you feel if you had a girl who you loved with all of your heart, and she is ten years older than you, and she was famous and on tour with guys closer to her age, around her all the time. How would you feel? And please don’t get me wrong, I would never think of you cheating on me, I’m just worried” Annie sighed and jumped down from the counter. 

But before she could go anywhere Johnny stopped her and grapping her wrist. He was really shocked, but he also understood Annie, 100 percent, he would feel the same way. He immediately pulled Annie into a tight embrace, and her arms lead the way around Jonathan’s waist. 

“Annie I would never in my life cheat on you. But I understand you; I would feel the same way. But you have to understand that I would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you… I love you Annie Line Frederiksen” Jonathan said and kissed her passionately. 

Annie knew that if he used her real – and whole – name, he was serious. She couldn’t help but smile softly because of the way he said her last name, and then she looked him in the eyes, for first time on her own. “I love you too Jonathan Lewis Seward” she said quietly and kissed him.


End file.
